Killer Indulgence
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Caitlyn Snow is a nice girl, Killer Frost is a bad girl, Iris West is a girlfriend and Barry is in Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The Flash

 **KILLER INDULGENCE**

 **By Heatmizzer**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters but I sure do like them.

 **Summary: Caitlyn Snow is a nice girl, Killer Frost is a bad girl, Iris West is a girlfriend and Barry is in Trouble.**

 **Chapter One:**

 _Barry remained taken back by Caitlyn's advances. He slowly examined her lips, until he reached her doe eyes. As Caitlyn looked down at his navy button down, she began to unbutton it slowly…Barry stopped her, catching her hands. Weakly, he looked up at her…_

 _"This isn't you…this isn't me either." He weakly warned._

 _"Barry, I love you and whatever happens…remember that." She acknowledged, as she took off her bracelets, and placed them on a nearby table. She then turned back and began to kiss Barry passionately. Barry tried to stop but gave in and suddenly…_

 **STAR LABS:**

"What is she doing?" Cisco said turning to go get Caitlyn as Harrison stood in his way.

"I believe she is self sacrificing." Harrison added.

"No, she's killing herself and possibly Barry." Cisco said trying to leave but Harrison stopped him.

"Might I remind you, that in less than twenty-four hours, Barry will be healed and the agent which is attacking Barry will cease to exist because of her frost. How ever this will not stop Killer Frost, so I think it's more important that you, my friend, focus on containing Killer Frost and save Caitlyn and Barry. So this…" Pointing to the screen. "This is the least of our worries." Harrison said, turning off the screen, as Cisco looked at him. He knew he was right.

"What's the least of our worries? Joe said coming in with Iris.

"We may have found a cure for Barry and any other mettas against this Organia plant. We just have to act fast, right Cisco?" Harrison hinted as Cisco turned towards Iris and Joe and complied.

"Right." Cisco came around the desk and headed towards his gadgets.

"Good, then I'm going to tell Barry." Iris began.

"No." Cisco exclaimed.

"What Cisco is getting at, is that I think, to be safe, it's best if you and Joe leave to protect Wally."

"If this agent gets on you, there is no tellin' what can happen to Wally." Cisco added.

"So please go find Wally, keep him safe and we will update you as soon as Barry is clear enough." Harrison added.

"Ok." Iris replied as Joe and her left.

"I found it." Cisco said holding a box, he and Harrison quickly left out.

Caitlyn awoke quickly lifting up, she looked at her hands. Nothing…

"You don't have to worry. Cisco magnified the force of the bracelets." Barry said in a chair nearby.

"Are you?"

"My levels are almost back, the frost helped."

"Barry, I'm sorry…you, were in so much pain and we couldn't find…I had to-"

"So I've played it over and over in my head, and the bottom line is, if it was me, I would have done the same." Caitlyn holding the blanket close over her body, looked at him. "Plus, I could've said no but I didn't…and that's my burden to bare." Barry let out a breath. "Thank you." Barry said kissing Caitlyn's forehead, he then exited the exam room.

As Caitlyn with her bands on and clothed walked in, Cisco stood with Harrison and Barry.

"So from what we can tell, the frost killed the virus." Harrison alluded. "We also located this." Caitlyn looked at Cisco who did not reciprocate. "This plant is from my Earth, it is the Organia flower. The flower carries a potent agent that to humans resembles normal euphoric highs, but to a metta such as you, if smelled, will ultimately kill you." Harrison added.

"Like it could have, for you." Cisco said towards Caitlyn.

"Cisco!" Barry continued.

"Look, I'm glad your ok and your ok too, but this…us, we're a team. We just don't jump into situations. What if I didn't border the room?"

"You're right…and I'm so sorry." Caitlyn replied.

"And I forgive you, but next time…no!" Cisco replied with a hug.

"Well this is just so sentimental and all, it brings a faint tear to my eye…but Cisco, we need Killer Frost, the old fashioned way."

"Don't mind if I do." Suddenly Cisco dropped the mask over his face, he then torched the flower, freezing it. He then lifted it up and opened a cryogenics chamber and placed it down in closing it.

"So now, I believe someone has to update the West family?" Harrison stated as Barry looked nervous, he then looked at Caitlyn one time and was gone.

 **WEST HOUSE:**

"So Killer Frost saved you?" Wally said shockingly.

"Well Caitlyn saved me, but yes it was the frost." Barry added.

"Thank you Caitlyn." Joe replied.

"Ditto." Iris alluded.

"Well, all is well." Joe said standing up. "Now let's go eat."

"Sure." Wally added following Joe as they headed into the dining room.

"Umm Iris can I talk to you for a moment outside." Barry asked.

"Sure." Iris said as they made their way out the door onto the porch, sitting together on the first porch.

"Iris, I promised myself that I would definitely be more honest after everything, with everyone. I mean, Cisco and I, are finally in some from of peace but I never want to be that way again."

"Barry?"

"Caitlyn, couldn't freeze me to kill the virus, it would've killed me."

"Then how- "

"We slept together…" Iris looked at Barry confused. "Iris, I could've lied…but I didn't want to… she saved my life."

"Barry, I'm happy… your ok…but" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna need some time." she said pulling away.

"Iris?"

"I can't…I just can't." Iris replied as she got up and went into the house. Barry stood frustrated, suddenly he winced. Holding his heart, he started to breath fast, and winced again, suddenly his eye flickered with lightning, and he was gone.

 **CAITLYN'S APARTMENT:**

Caitlyn made her was over to her door, as there was another knock. She looked through the peephole and grinned. As Barry appeared, he came in.

"So you couldn't go too long with out me." suddenly he kissed her passionately. As she pulled away, Caitlyn's eyes were now a steel blue.

"Of course." She then kissed him back, as he lifted her up and made their way to her bedroom.

 **NEXT CHAPTER…The Indulgence continues...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Flash

 **KILLER INDULGENCE**

 **By Heatmizzer**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters but I sure do like them. Also, this is a Snowberry fiction.

 **Summary: Caitlyn Snow is a nice girl, Killer Frost is a bad girl, Iris West is a girlfriend and Barry is in Trouble.**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Caitlyn's Apartment:**

Caitlyn awoke finding her room disheveled, she looked around to find Barry still asleep in her bed. Slowly and gently she made her way out of the bed, slipping on her robe and heading into her bathroom. As she yawned, she suddenly freaked.

"No." She demanded. "What!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes, that remained a shade of steel blue.

"Don't tell me, now, you have a moral compass. Not after, well...," suddenly Caitlyn shook her head, noticing in her mirror, Killer Frost standing beside her. "Aw don't look so surprise, you are the reason I'm here." Killer Frost replied in disgust as Caitlyn looked at her and lifted her hands.

"Oh don't worry, there's no more frost." Killer Frost rolled her eyes. "You know what's really ridiculous besides that, the fact that all those, don't go to the dark side Luke moments you had, didn't even work."

"I..." Caitlyn continued.

"What? We're you of all people going to say sorry? You killed the me inside you because somewhere in that stinking heart of yours, there was a need to indulge, because you want him."

"I don't..."

"Don't lie. I heard every thought, and felt every emotion."

"No...I'm going to find a way to fix this." Caitlyn said, as Killer Frost smiled.

"Really...like you fixed it the first time...Some dead plant, that forced your tongue down his throat?" Killer Frost stated overdramatic, she then thought about it, she then grinned condescendingly. "or the many times last night?" She added, as Caitlyn's blue eyes illuminated.

"You got exactly what you wanted, so I guess that makes you no different than me.

 **S.T.A.R Labs:**

Iris came into Star Labs, she looked around confused.

"Cisco, have you seen Barry?"

"Nope, not since yesterday."

"Well, we kind of left on bad terms yesterday, and I haven't been able to reach him."

"Bad terms?" Harrison said heading in as Iris looked at him angered. "Iris, I'm not a defender however what happened yesterday, if it didn't, Barry could have-"

"I think she, knows that...and don't you have training to prepare for."

"Ah yes." Harrison said picking up on the tone of Iris. He nodded and was gone.

"Cisco, I understand it, especially about his life being in jeopardy, it's just-"

"Another meta only moment, a moment you couldn't do anything to help."

"Yes. Oddly, I don't care they slept together, at least I think I don't...I care that she could do that for him, and I guess, in some weird way, I'm jealous."

"Well don't be." Cisco said. "Being a meta, sometimes you need that person to ground you and despite the circumstances, you are." Iris grinned.

"Thanks Cisco." Her phone beeped, she looked at it. "Well duty calls, tell Barry to call me when you see him." she kissed Cisco on the cheek and left.

"Will do."

 **Caitlyn's Apartment...**

Caitlyn stood in her living room, looking out of her balcony door as rain drops brushed against the glass. She opened the door slightly to take away the heat. The piercing sight of her newly gained blue eyes reflecting back at her. She definitely knew it was a sign she wasn't fully in control. Was Killer Frost right? Had this always been there? Did she do the wrong thing? Suddenly she was caught off guard by gentle kisses against the back of her neck.

"Barry?" She quickly turned to face him, he stepped back taken back by her eyes.

"Caitlyn?" He questioned.

"Its me." She said in a normal tone. As he came closer back to her, he looked her over. "But-"

"No frost." She said, lifting her hands for inspection.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure, maybe the aftereffects of the plant? I don't know." She paused. She looked at him with a puzzled face. "Barry, why did you come here yesterday?" She questioned, Barry looked caught off guard by the heavy question.

"I wanted to, I needed to..." he said trying to convey or search for the right answer, he then stopped and looked at Caitlyn. "For years, all I've known is Iris, I'll be first to admit, she has been the one. Then yesterday, as I watched you sleep after we...I never paid attention to... all I know is that, right now its taking everything in my body not to want to kiss you or make-" Caitlyn kissed Barry as they pulled back for one breath, they both began to ravage each other, ending on the floor, unclothed and as one.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER...**_

 ** _As Cisco worked on some gadgets, his Vibe sense went off. Suddenly he looked up to find a wormhole opening in the lab, Cisco dropped to the ground to prepare for the worst. As he stood up, he stopped..._**

 ** _"Cisco?" she said with a grin._**


	3. Chapter 3

The Flash

 **KILLER INDULGENCE**

 **By Heatmizzer**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters but I sure do like them.

 **Summary: Caitlyn Snow is a nice girl, Killer Frost is a bad girl, Iris West is a girlfriend and Barry is in Trouble.**

 **Chapter Three:**

As Cisco worked on some gadgets, his Vibe sense went off. Suddenly he looked up to find a wormhole opening in the lab, Cisco dropped to the ground to prepare for the worst. As he stood up, he stopped...

"Cisco?" she said with a grin. "My name is Ezra Raymond and-" suddenly she passed out.

 _ **Caitlyn's apartment:**_

Barry and Caitlyn came out of the building, holding hands. They kissed one last time, as they pulled away.

"You know, if you keep doing that, it will be hard to keep my" Barry insisted.

"Mr. Allen, don't you dare." Caitlyn said with a chuckle. She then placed her keys in her pocket book and hung on to it. "Well shall we?" Caitlyn said. Suddenly Barry lifted her up and they were gone.

As they arrived at Star Labs, their phones went off at the same time. Barry put Caitlyn down, they both looked at them and paused.

 **Down in the lab:**

"So everything is good, her vitals, she seems ok." Caitlyn muttered looking at the computer screen through her dark black shades as Barry stood looking at Ezra lying on a medical bed perplexed.

"So why isn't she up?" Wally asked.

"Trauma? Traveling is not for the faint of heart." Cisco replied looking suspiciously at Caitlyn and the sunglasses on.

"And she knows you?" Joe added.

"Yea..." Cisco turned towards Caitlyn. "Now I'm going to politely ask the question, we're all wondering, Caitlyn why the glasses?" Cisco inferred.

"She had some after effects of the flower." Barry replied.

"What?" Harrison announced. Caitlyn took the sunglasses off to reveal her blue eyes.

"Whoa." Cisco replied. "Blue?"

"Yes and no powers." She said.

"So Killer Frost, exacted her final sabotage before her demise." Harry said in a movie announcer voice as everyone looked at him. "What? if Cisco said it you'd laugh..."

"You see its all in deli-" Cisco paused as everyone looked serious. "yea...so are you ok, with this?"

"I will be." Caitlyn replied.

"And you, Barry?" He also asked, Barry looked at Caitlyn and grinned.

"Yea...brown or blue, she's still beautiful." He replied as everyone looked at him funny, Caitlyn tried to hide but her blushing faded through.

"Well, I'm just glad you're not Killer Frost?" Wally added.

"Me Too." Caitlyn added.

"So I propose I should go and send out a blast, to the multi verse to find out about Ezra." Cisco suggested heading out of the room.

"Good idea." Barry continued.

"Well, I believe Wally, we have some training to do." Harrison said as Wally followed.

"Hey, Bare, can we talk?" Joe asked as Barry acknowledged with a yes following him out, Caitlyn looked back at Ezra.

Once in the elevator, Joe faced Barry.

"Look, Iris told me about yesterday and I just wanted to let you know. Give her some time, she will get through this and you two will be better for it."

"Joe, I-"

"Look, I don't think I could find anyone who better suits you then Iris."

"Actually I can..."

"I remember when you two..."he paused. "What?"

"What happened between Caitlyn and I, has really made me question"

"Bare, you're just having some cold feet."

"Listen cold feet, isn't what I have. I'm just seeing Caitlyn in a different light."

"So you sleep with her and now you're in love? And that plant had nothing to do with this? Or the blue eyes?" Joe said straight forward.

"Maybe it did. Who knows, I just know that, all of a sudden, I'm questioning Iris and I, like what if, it was suppose to be Caitlyn? If I hadn't changed time, would I'd even been with Iris?" Barry said. "She was with Eddie and I stole that, I stole from her someone who could've offered her a real life. Let's face it." Barry paused. "Barry Allen died the night the accelerator explosion happened...I just never realized it."

"See, the problem in that logic is your wrong, Barry Allen didn't die, he's right here and the Barry Allen, I know, would really think about this and do the right thing." He paused. "But its not my decision that matters. Whom you end up with, is who you end up with. But I will say to you one thing, new paradigm, old paradigm, time travel... relationships will always be the same, with challenges, but the best ones, are worth fighting for." Joe said as the doors opened, Joe walked out.

 **Meanwhile…**

Caitlyn stood by Ezra's bed, she looked at her. There was something familiar about her. She suddenly saw a necklace around her neck glowing, she looked closely. Suddenly Ezra awoke, she pulled Caitlyn into a hug. As Wally came back into the room, he saw a flash of light, suddenly Caitlyn and Ezra were gone...

Next Chapter...What happened to Caitlyn?


	4. Chapter 4

KILLER INDULGENCE

BY. Heatmizzer

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I really do think there a snazzy group.**

 **Summary: Caitlyn Snow is a nice girl, Killer Frost is a bad girl, Iris West is a girlfriend and Barry is in trouble.**

 **Chapter Four**

"She just up and vanished." Barry stated as Joe and Iris both entered the main level.

"Who up and disappeared?" Joe restated.

"Caitlin. She was down in the lab with Ezra, or unidentified person." Cisco added.

"Yea, I came into the lab, there was a bright light and then both of them were gone." Wally interjected.

"So do we have a lead? Can you vibe?" Iris concerned.

"I tried to, I have nothing." Cisco replied.

"I tried to reach out to the multi-verse, so far nothing." Harrison continued.

"So, we're…"

"Lost." Joe insisted.

"I'll try Gyspy, see if she has some facial recog that can identify…" suddenly a portal opened….as Joe shielded Iris, Wally and Barry braced for whatever.

Suddenly all of them stood in disbelief.

"CISCO, CLOSE THE PORTAL!" Caitlin demanded holding onto Ezra.

"What?" Cisco responded.

"Close the damn portal!" she demanded again, suddenly a guy jumped through covered in what seemed to be ninja attire. Barry quickly came over but the guy got the best of him knocking him down.

"Hold on to her." Caitlin asked a nearby Harrison, who immediately followed what she said. Suddenly Caitlin turned, a blue lightning transformed in her eyes, and her hair a shade of grey. She turned and then began to fight the ninja, as if she was a skilled ninja warrior herself. As the portal closed, her final movement resulted in an icy dagger in the guy's chest and her now facing the others. As she let go of the dagger, the ninja fell to his death, her eyes melted back to normal as did her hair. She looked at everyone who seemed taken back and unnerved. Suddenly her eyes landed on Ezra, who fell inward to Harrison.

"No!" she ran over very intently concerned, she looked over at Barry and Wally. "I need you two, to get us to the lab now." She called out. "NOW!" she said ruthless. Barry quickly grabbed Caitlin and Wally grabbed Ezra and they were off.

"What just happened?" Cisco stated.

"Wherever she was, whatever she did…she's changed." Harrison said looking at the dead ninja on the ground.

 **In the Lab…**

Caitlin began to put oxygen mask on Ezra, she began to work on her.

"Ezra, I need you to fight. Hang in there with me. Hang in." She yelled, moving as fast as she could. Wally and Barry watched unassured of what to do to help, as Iris and Cisco arrived. Suddenly the cardiac monitors went off. "No NO No." Caitlin grabbed the defibrillator and paddles, she open Ezra's shirt and began to place everything where it was supposed to go. Suddenly, the monitor went to a single long beat. She shocked her again. NOTHING. She shocked her again. NOTHING. She shocked her a third. BUT NOTHING. Suddenly she cried out, she broke down. Caitlin fell against Ezra and started to cry.

"Caitlin?" Barry tried but he stopped. He just came over and quietly placed his hand against Caitlin's shoulders. Suddenly a red lightning bolt struck in his eyes.

"Barry?" Iris asked seeing that face before, everyone looked at him. Caitlin looked over, she placed his hand against Ezra's, and suddenly the flash disappeared. He stepped back…Suddenly Ezra's monitor beeped and with one breath, she was back. As she opened her eyes, she looked up at Caitlin who smiled.

 **LATER…**

The gang all stood in the other room, watching as Caitlin stayed near Ezra.

"Has she told you anything?" Cisco asked.

"No." Barry added.

"Then how do we know that's our Caitlin?" Cisco added.

"We don't. Right now, whomever she is, she's very protective over…" Barry responded.

"The nameless girl. I mean clearly we don't know if her name is really Ezra. Once they vanished, no one knew of an Ezra…Raymond." Cisco interjected. "Raymond, as in Ronnie Raymond?" Cisco exclaimed. He then looked at everybody present. "I mean, you don't…it couldn't…"Cisco continued.

"There are infinite universes and infinite us, so it is possible." Barry added.

"So we have the corpse put away, in a cell." Joe replied coming into the room with Harrison.

"Well it looks like we may have a lead?"

"What?"

'The girl, she could be related to Ronnie which could provide why Caitlin is so attached."

"Well, has anyone asked Caitlin?" Joe added.

"No, but it's time to." Iris said as she entered into the exam room, shutting the door behind her.

"Don't!" Caitlin replied with a somber anger and her back towards Iris.

"Caitlin."

"On this Earth, you may be with Barry and beloved. But not where she comes from, where she comes from you stand for evil. If she should wake, who knows what will happen..."she turned and faced Iris. "But it won't be pretty."

"Caitlin, we're just"

"YOU TOOK HER FATHER AWAY FROM ME!" she said in crystalized voice, as one strain of white hair appeared, Iris sensing danger immediately left out.

'That isn't Caitlin." Iris replied to the others.

"Yes it is." A voice said from behind everyone, immediately they turned to find Gypsy standing in the doorway.

 **NEXT CHAPTER…Coming Soon**


End file.
